


“What do you mean ‘no’?”

by Crazy_lil_munchkin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Post-Hell Dean Winchester, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_lil_munchkin/pseuds/Crazy_lil_munchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants to comfort Dean, but Dean doesn't know what to do.</p><p>OR</p><p>Sam <strong><em>fucking cuddles Dean</em></strong> whether he likes it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“What do you mean ‘no’?”

“Dean, we need to hug more.”

His older brother glanced up at him, a judgmental glint in his pale eyes.

“No chick-flick moments allowed.”

Sam frowned.

“Dean, take this seriously. You almost died yesterday.”

Dean grunted, looking back to the food on his plate.

“You always used to hug me when we were kids.” Sam sulked.

“Yeah, well, now we’re adults! Well, at least I am… you haven’t lost your baby cheeks yet.” Dean snickered.

“Look, I know you’re not big on affection- or whatever,” He adds at Dean’s eyebrow crawling up his face.

“But it could be good for you- for both of us.”

Dean had a pensive look on his face and Sam’s eyes lit up with hope.

After a few moments Dean opened his mouth several times before closing it.

“No.”

Sam reeled back as if he had been shot, and to be honest that’s what it had felt like to Sam.

He frowned. “What do you mean ‘no’?”

“I mean no.” Dean said getting up from his seat, walking out after putting a handful of crumpled bills on the table.

Sam felt his heart sink.

He scrambled to follow Dean out to the Impala.

“Dean, I don’t understand. Why can’t you just accept some affection in your life that isn’t from some bartender or waitress?”

Dean whips around to face Sam, next to the driver door of the Impala.

“What are you even talking about?” He snapped.

Sam stood tall in front of Dean, demanding he listen to Sam.

“I’m talking about physical comfort Dean! When was the last time you got a genuine hug that wasn’t from me right after a life threatening moment? When? When was it Dean, because I can’t seem to remember anything past Bobby hugging you after you got out of hell?”

Dean glared at him and got in the car.

The drive back to the motel was quiet and tense. Sam shuffled down in his seat, looking resolutely out of the Impala window.

Sam understood that Dean was not a tactile person, but he wanted Dean to try, for him. For his brother.

When they pulled up at the motel, Dean didn’t get out. Sam waited.

“Why?” Dean asked quietly.

Sam was silent for several seconds.

“Because you need it, Dean. I know you don’t like to admit to stuff like that, but please… would you just try to see that you aren’t the most put together person—and that’s not saying that I’m put together because I’m not. I just want to help you, Dean.”

Dean frowned.

“Sam it’s my job to look after you, not the other way around.”

Sam shook his head. “No, Dean. That’s the thing. It’s not just you that’s responsible. I have to look out for you too. You need support too Dean.”

It was silent for several minutes before Dean got out of the car and made his way into the motel.

Dean was leaning against the kitchen sink, thinking about his conversation with Sam, when a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders. Dean didn’t protest as he was gently turned around and pulled against Sam’s shoulder.

After several moments Sam mumbled against hair.

“Okay?”

Dean nodded minutely.

“Yeah.”


End file.
